YuGiOh: Tale of Eternity
by Swordmaszter
Summary: Dual monsters join with Neo the Magic Swordsman on his quest to defeat the Shadow Empire, the darknened force who destroyed his hometown. Secrets are revealed, and true personalities of the characters are discovered, as the journey proceeds.
1. Default Chapter

Swordmaszter: Hello everyone, and if any of you don't know me, my name is Swordmaszter. I usually work on my Super Smash Bros. story (check it out if you like that game), but I'm putting that on hold for a couple of weeks to think up some ideas for it, and because I just thought up of this very cool story for Yugioh. Now, I've never seen an action/adventure Yugioh story that deals with dual monsters on a quest, so I decided to make one of my own, and I think it's going to be pretty sweet, so I hope you all like it, but you all have to remember to pleeease review, so I can know what you think.

YOU MUST READ THIS PORTION Now for the first chapter, I only reveal a small portion of characters, and some stats, and background info about them, but more will be added, so don't think that this is all of the characters. The first name given for each character is the name written on their official Yugioh card. The name is ( ) is the name that I've made up for each (unless they already have a given name on the card. Ex-Gaia the Fierce Knight) of the dual monsters, and the name I'll be using in the story. Now I don't have all of the characters picked out yet, so in your reviews feel free to post any dual monsters that you would want to see as a side character, or even a main character. Post the name of the dual monster from the card, and a name that you have chosen for it (unless it already has one), and I'll see if I can find a place somewhere for it. Note. The character CAN NOT be anything that is on four legs, and all hero characters must be human-like (they can be a little freakish like Mystical elf, but not by much). So if you have any ideas, they feel free to post them. Well, here's the first section of characters.

Stat System:

S-Mastered

A-Excellent

B-Above Normal

C-Normal

D-Terrible

E-Damn Shame!

Yu-Gi-Oh

The Tale of Eternity

Hero Characters

Neo the Magic Swordsman (Neo)

Strength: B  
Defense: C  
Magic: C  
Magic Defense: D  
Evasion: B  
Agility: A  
Description: Neo, the main character, is a swordsman, and practices basic magic. He lives in the town of Ghai, and seems to be having a simple life. But after the Shadow Empire attacks his hometown, he must set out on a journey to find answers, and avenge his family's deaths. Along his way, he meets up with several new companions, and reacquaints with old ones. His journey is long, and will his goal will be hard to achieve. Can him, and his team take down the Shadow Empire, and seal away darkness?

Dark Magician (Zakiyo)

Strength: C  
Defense: B  
Magic: A  
Magic Defense: A  
Evasion: C  
Agility: B  
Description: The Legendary Dark Magician joins Neo in his quest to destroy the Shadow Empire. With his extraordinary dark magic, any fight can easily be taken care of. Legends are heard of Zakaiyo, and everyone seems to know who he is. And Neo is shocked when he decides to join up with him. Zakaiyo is very mysterious, and he seems as if he has a dark past, that he doesn't want to be revealed, but many of his dark secrets unlock his mystical powers deep within.

Celtic Guardian (Luke)

Strength: A  
Defense: B  
Magic: E  
Magic Defense: D  
Evasion: B  
Agility: C  
Description: Luke is an elf warrior from the kingdom of Rhenai. He journeyed out into the world to seek answers of his missing father. After hearing that he might be held hostage by the Shadow Empire, he joins up with Neo and Zakaiyo after saving them from fiends. He seems to know a lot about the area they travel, and always leads the team into the right direction. With his excellent swordsmanship, and his fine blade, he can take on any enemy.

Magician of Faith (Hora)

Strength: E  
Defense: D  
Magic: B  
Magic Defense: B  
Evasion: C  
Agility: C  
Description: Hora is a quiet young mage. She usually doesn't speak unless she is spoken to, and always does what she is told. Her secret crush on Neo is never revealed, and she never intends to tell him. She meets the group when they need help crossing a forest. With her ability to summon creatures, her usefulness becomes a little higher.

Amazon Archer (Cara)

Strength: C  
Defense: C  
Magic: D  
Magic Defense: B  
Evasion: B  
Agility: B  
Description: Cara is the best friend of Neo, and also an excellent archer. During the attack on Ghai, she fought her heart out, but was not able to do enough.

Breaker the Magical Warrior (Breaker)

Strength: B  
Defense: C  
Magic: A  
Magic Defense: B  
Evasion: B  
Agility: D  
Description: Raised in both swordsmanship and magic, Breaker seeks to find his missing past. A junior apprentice to the Dark Sage (Anthros), and a close friend to Zakiyo. Once the team reaches Anthros' temple, he persuades Breaker to aid Neo in his journey.

Villain Characters:

Night Assailant (Xilant)

Strength: A  
Defense: C  
Magic: E  
Magic Defense: D  
Evasion: S  
Agility: S  
Description: The assassin of the Shadow Empire, Xilant the Night Assailant is sent out to kill Neo, after the emperor hears of the warriors' quest. Xilant takes part in many major battles, including the attack on Neo's hometown. Moving swiftly through the shadows, he is a tough opponent to defeat.

Witch of the Black Forest (Phenume)

Strength: E  
Defense: C  
Magic: S  
Magic Defense: S  
Evasion: A  
Agility: C  
Description: Phenume lives in the darkened forest surrounding the Shadow Empire. With her sinister spells, she protects the emperor, and lets no one pass through her forest. Deep within the forest, lies mythical creatures, that devours any human who passes without question. At the end of the story, the Witch of the Black Forest tests her skills, and battles with the Dark Magician, deciding whether or not the team passes.

Zombyra the Dark (Zombyra)

Strength: S  
Defense: B  
Magic: C  
Magic Defense: B  
Evasion: B  
Agility: A  
Description: Zombyra the Dark is the leader of the demonic army that protects the Shadow Empire. His own strength is enough itself to withstand any force, but no one has truly seen him fight. Him, and the emperor are related, so basically they both are at the top when it comes to ranks.

Vampire Lord (Vane)

Strength: A  
Defense: B  
Magic: A  
Magic Defense: B  
Evasion: A  
Agility: B  
Description: This darkened vampire is willing to suck the blood out of his own companions to stay alive. Even though he is apart of the Shadow Empire, he fails to cooperate most of the times, even if the orders are from the emperor. He seems to have his own plans, and is using the Shadow Empire as mere puppets. Eyes are always on him throughout the empire, and he is closely watched by the emperor.

Horus' Servant (Fault)

Strength: D  
Defense: D  
Magic: D  
Magic Defense: D  
Evasion: D  
Agility: D  
Description: Though not much of a fighter, Fault is the spy for the emperor, and collects information on Neo, and his friends. He delivers messages to anyone from the emperor, and always does what he is told by him. Although he may be a servant for the emperor, he appears to have another master.

Invader of Darkness (Helzar)

Strength?  
Defense?  
Magic?  
Magic Defense?  
Evasion?  
Agility?  
Description: The almighty Invader of Darkness, Helzar, is the emperor, and supreme ruler of the Shadow Empire. His heart is filled with darkness, and he has no emotions at all. He sent an army of his minions out to Neo's hometown in search of something, but after not finding what he was looking for, he withdrew the army. After hearing of the survival of Neo from the attack, he quickly realized that he was coming for him, and would stop at nothing to kill him. Helzar tries his hardest to keep Neo as far away from his empire as possible, in fear that Neo will someday defeat him. But why would Helzar be afraid of a mere boy? Is their something special about Neo that frightens him?

Neutral Characters:

Strike Ninja (Jakuden)

Strength: B  
Defense: D  
Magic: D  
Magic Defense: C  
Evasion: S  
Agility: S  
Description: Jakuden is a swift ninja who used to be the assassin for the Shadow Empire. After realizing his mistakes, he parted, and was never heard from again. Now, he has returned, unknown to anyone, and on no ones side, but his very own. He is only back for answers, the answers to his questions of what his old life was like. But no one can answer those, except for the emperor, and for that he must travel to the empire in which he was apart of.

Silent Swordsman lv5 (Halos)

Strength: S  
Defense: A  
Magic: E  
Magic: D  
Evasion: A  
Agility: A  
Description: Halos is known as the Silent Swordsman because he wields a giant buster sword, but is able to move agilely, and is very quiet at doing so. Many people know of him, but not as a friend, or as a foe. People just see him wandering around many places. There are many tales, and stories of him having many journeys, and defeating many enemies of the Shadow Empire long ago, but there is always a piece missing from the stories, his brother…

Swordmaszter: Well, I hoped you all liked the characters, and if not, then post your own, and don't forget to review, to tell me what you think. Oh, and don't expect the next chapter until another week, or two, because I need time to organize all of your characters into my storyline, and also need time to pick out more characters. So the faster you review, then the faster I post. Oh, and If you want to check out my Super Smash Bros. fic, then just access It through my profile, and RR. Well, see you all next time.

Note: Just to let everyone know, I'm not one of those authors who doesn't finish stories (if you are one, then that's ok. I'm not saying anything bad about you), so I WILL finish this, and If I decide to take a brake. I'll tell you.


	2. Chapter 1: The Slaughter

Swordmaszter: Hello everyone, and I decided to update a lot sooner than I had expected. I was pleased to see that I got a few character posts, but I would like to see more. Feel free to post as many as you want, even if it's 20. I'm still trying to get the entire storyline thought up, and to do that, I need more characters. I have already put one of the characters that was posted into the character section, and he will be a main one. Well, here's the first chapter.

Note: Just to let you all know, I hate starting off stories because sometimes I have no idea how to. So if you don't like this chapter, then I promise it will get a lot better. There's a little bit of action in this chapter. Oh, and when I say the name of a character, then I will put its' duel monsters' name in ( ).

CHAPTER I: THE SLAUGHTER

The wind blew harshly, as Neo stood upon a cliff, gazing down at his beautiful hometown.

"You know, you've been in that same spot for almost an hour," a female voice said. Neo turned around to see his friend Cara (Amazon Archer) standing there.

"This is just what I do, now back off," Neo said getting aggressive. Cara laughed.

"Hey, calm down ok." She walked up closer to him.

"So what are you doing here?" Neo asked.

"Well, your mom has been worried sick about you, so I came to look for you. You know, you should start telling her where you're going sometimes."

"My bad, I guess I just forget." Neo turned around and began to walk away from the edge of the cliff.

"I'm going back," he said.

"I'm right behind'ja." On their way back to their hometown, Ghai, the two friends talked for a brief moment.

"So I see you're still using that crappy sword," Cara said. Neo drew his blade from its' sheath.

"Hey, my father gave me this, and this is the only sword I'll ever use. It's not that bad." Cara laughed.

"It's a piece of junk." Neo didn't find any of that funny.

"So how's your archery coming along," he asked her.

"Oh it's fine. My aim could be a little better, but hey, I'm better than most. And what about your magic skills?"

"They're ok. I only know basic spells like fire, ice, wind, and thunder." Neo held his hand at his waist level, and gathered energy into it. Fire then burst out, and spark flew everywhere. When Cara looked at his hand, she could see a flame hovering over it.

"Whoa! Amazing, I wish I could use magic spells."

"My magic is nowhere near as strong as those magicians, and wizards you hear about."

"Ah, that's ok. It's still pretty cool though." A noise was heard by the two friends nearby, and both of them stopped.

"What was that?" Neo asked.

"I don't know," Cara replied, loading her bow with an arrow. Both of them stood back-to-back ready to attack. A tree branch sudden broke off from a tree, and was hurled at them.

"Look, over there," Neo said. Cara aimed her bow in that direction, as Neo summoned a flame. He lit Cara's arrow with the flame, and she released it. The arrow, engulfed in flames, whistled through the air, and collided with the branch, exploding it.

"Nice shot!" A voice said. Both of them turned around to see a half-tree, half-woman standing beside them.

"Gaudria! (Queen of the Autumn Leaves)," Cara shouted.

"It's nice to see you again," Neo said to her.

"I see you two are still tearing up my forest," Gaudria said, laughing.

"Well, if you hadn't thrown the tree at us, then we wouldn't have had that problem," Cara said.

"So what brings you two to my forest?"

"Uh, I just came for a walk, and Cara followed me for some odd reason," Neo explained. Cara playfully hit Neo on the shoulder.

"I see you two still have a crush on each other." Neo, and Cara both looked at each other, and began to laugh.

"Yeah right," Neo shouted. Cara felt kind of bad once he said that, but it all just blew past her, once the three of them proceeded.

"So how is your family doing Neo?" Gaudria asked.

"Ah, they're fine. My mother is always worried about me, and my sister is always trying to boss be around (Neo's father once went on a journey, and never returned)." Gaudria laughed again.

"Sisters can be that way," Cara said.

"Well, I should let you two get going. I'm sure you are expected to be home by now," Gaudria said.

"Alright, see you later Gaudria." Neo and Cara both said goodbye to their old friend, and walked out of the forest. They began to walk down the steep hill that let to their town. Neither of them said a word to each other on the way down. Both of them were just thinking about things. Neo was wondering about his father. No one knew if he was alive, or if he was killed. He's just been gone for two years, and Neo's life has changed a lot. The two of them arrived at the entrance of their town, and they stopped before entering.

"Well Cara, I'll see you later," Neo said.

"Yeah, same to you." Cara left Neo, and walked away into Ghai. Neo did the same, and he went over to his home. He opened the door, and entered. His mother was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Hey mom," he said. She turned around, and looked at him.

"I'm glad you're finally home, even though you didn't tell me where you were going."

"Sorry mom. I was just in a hurry to get out."

"It's ok honey, just don't do it again." Just as Neo was about to walk upstairs, his mom told him something.

"There's going to be a town gathering tonight, so make sure you are up and ready."

"Alright," Neo said. He ran upstairs, and entered his room. He collapsed on his bed, and just gazed up at his ceiling. Without even noticing it, he dosed off into a soft sleep. When he awoke, he looked outside to see that it was nighttime.

"Crap, I'm missing the gathering," he said. He dashed up off his bed, and grabbed his sword, racing out the door. He ran down the street, where he could see lights, and heard a lot of noise. When he arrived at the sight, he saw the entire town sitting down in chairs listening to some man speak. Neo spotted Cara, and there was an empty seat beside her. He went to her row, and fought his way to the seat. When he sat down, he looked at Cara.

"Sorry I'm late," he said.

"It's ok, we just got started."

"So what's this guy talking about?"

"Just some stuff about upcoming events that the town is hosting. I'm really not listening." Both of them laughed. Neo then began to feel a cold chill go past him, but no wind was blowing.

"Did you feel that?" he asked Cara.

"Feel what?"

"Never mind." Neo listened to the boring man for a few minutes, then he heard noises behind them in the bushes. Neo looked behind him, but saw nothing. Moments went by, until the man finally walked off the stage. Then someone else walked up on it. They were wearing a long black cloak, along with a black hood. Black smoke appeared around their feet, with every step they took.

"Who is that?" Cara asked Neo.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." The man reached into his cloak, and drew a darkened sword. He slashed it near the crowd of people, and it released a black wave, killing anyone it touched.

"Oh my god," Cara said. Suddenly beasts with axes (Battle Ox), and fiends with swords (Swordstalker) appeared everywhere, and began to slay any human in sight. Panic spread through the town, and people began to flee for their lives, while others were being slaughtered. Neo drew his sword, and ran for a nearby Battle Ox. He slashed his sword, but it was blocked by its' ax. Neo spun around and slashed his sword again. The blade cut straight through the body of the creature, and he exploded, releasing a dark mist. A Swordstalker appeared behind Neo, and held his sword in the air. An arrow flew the air, and struck the monster in the heart, killing it. Neo looked in front of him to see Cara with her bow.

"Let's go, we should help kill these things," she said. Neo dashed up, and began to look for any creature that was nearby. Whenever he found one, he ran for it, and sliced it up. Cara rapidly fired her arrows at the darkened force that were devouring their town. A shadow then appeared below Neo, and he dashed sideways, dodging the claw that rose from it. The shadow then formed into the cloaked figure that was the first to enter the town

"Who the hell are you, and why are you killing everyone?" Neo demanded to know. The person let out an evil laughed.

"They call me Xilant, the Night Assailant, and our business here is of no concern to you." He drew his sword, and released a dark wave towards Neo. Neo flipped into the air, and shot a lightning bolt at him. The bolt was nullified by the wave.

"You are a weak one. Maybe you deserve to die like the rest of this pathetic town," Xilant said. Neo landed on the ground, and looked around him. Barely any of the townspeople were left, and he knew that his family had been killed. He no longer had a reason to live.

"How could you do something like this?" Neo asked Xilant, as a tear fell from his eye. Xilant laughed.

"I'm just following orders from the Emperor of the Shadow Empire. You shouldn't feel too bad. You're going t die also." Neo tightened the grip on his sword. As he was about to dash for Xilant, something appeared behind him.

"Nice of you to join us Zombyra," Xilant said. Neo looked behind him to see a tall muscular demon, wearing a long red cape. He grabbed Neo by the arm, and threw him across the field. Zombyra walked over to Xilant.

"I've searched everywhere. It's not here."

"What do you mean, it's not here? We were told that the pendent was held in this town. The emperor won't be pleased to hear this."

"Ah, he'll get over it. In the mean time, we got to finish off that kid and anyone else here." Zombyra walked over in the direction that he threw Neo in, while Xilant searched for any survivors. When Zombyra looked into the spot, he saw nothing. He then sensed something coming from behind him. Neo slashed his sword towards Zombyra's head, but he stopped it with his arm.

"You should have just ran away," Zombyra told him.

"I'm no coward. One of these days, I'll destroy that damn empire, and make all of you pay for what you've done." Neo flipped backwards, and landed on his feet. He formed an ice lance in front of him, and hurled it at Zombyra. He gathered dark energy into his fists, and shattered the ice into pieces. Neo backed away, knowing he couldn't win. Zombyra walked closer to him, thinking of what way to kill him.

"So have you finally realized that you can't win?" he asked. Neo didn't respond. Just as he was about to strike Neo, something flashed by them, and a bright light blinded everyone whose eyes were opened. Neo had no idea what had happened. He only knew that someone had grabbed him, and saved his life.

Swordmaszter: I hoped you all liked it, and don't forget to review, or post some characters you would like to see. Chapter 2 should be up soon.


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Swordmaszter: Hello everyone. Wow, it's been months since I've even thought about this story. But at the request of a reviewer, I've actually decided to continue it. I've thought up a lot of new ideas and twists for the story and the storyline itself, so I expect to be working on this story constantly. I am still accepting requested characters for this story. And if I like the idea of them, then I will add them. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2: THE JOURNEY BEGINS

Neo awoke the next day in a bed, and was covered with layers of sheets. He shot up, and quickly jumped onto the floor. He saw his sword lying on the ground next to the bed, and without thinking, he grabbed it. Neo unsheathed it and looked around. _Where am I? What happened to the monsters and the beasts? _Neo saw a door leading out of the room he was in, and he slowly walked through it. Once he got outside into the next room, he knew for a fact that he was in some kind of cottage. He looked around the place to see spell books and, and magician rods. Neo had no idea where he was, or what had really happened the night before. He saw another door, and ran out of it. He found himself outside, and it was daylight. He saw that he was high in the mountains, and was surrounded by rock.

"So…you're finally awake?" sharp voice said behind him. He looked behind him to see a man standing on the roof of the cottage he just exited. He had long purple hair, and was wearing a purple mage robe. (The Dark Magician without his normal clothing).

"Who are you!" Neo demanded to know.

"Calm down. My name is Zakiyo. I am also known to many people as the Dark Magician." Neo gasped.

"You're the Dark Magician? I'm puzzled as to how I ended up with you! The last thing I remember was I was in my hometown, Ghai. And something terrible had happened. But…I can't remember it all." Zakiyo's face expression changed into a very serious one.

"It is not I who must tell you what happened. You must see for yourself." Zakiyo jumped from the roof and onto the ground.

"Follow me," he said. Neo followed him back into his home, and into the room with all of Zakiyo's magician's equipment. He grabbed his rod, and put on his magician's clothing.

"What are you preparing for?" Neo asked. Zakiyo looked at him.

"I don't trust whatever is out there. Now that I know the Shadow Empire has set foot on this continent…then I have no choice but to always be ready." Suddenly, some of the memories from last night began to flash through Neo's head, and he fell to the ground. _It's happening, _Zakiyo thought. Zakiyo walked past Neo and headed for the door.

"Get up, we must get going." Neo slowly got off the ground, wondering what he just saw in his head. He then got the idea that maybe Ghai was attacked. He chased after Zakiyo, who was already walking down the mountain.

"Tell me what happened!" Neo screamed running down the mountain. Zakiyo paid no attention to him.

"It's not my duty to do that. We will reach Ghai soon enough. There you will remember what happened. If I tell you…it wouldn't be right." Neo sighed. "Then we should hurry…" Zakiyo agreed and they both ran as fast as they could. Minutes later, they reached the entrance to Ghai. Neo saw the dead bodies and the burnt houses everywhere throughout the town. He fell to his knees, as tears continuously poured out of his eyes.

"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!" he yelled. Then every last image of last night flashed through his head, and it all came back to him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and yelled. He saw everyone in his town being killed by the Shadow Empire's army. He saw blood…death…and pain. It was too much for him. He brought out his sword and held it to his neck.

"Would your mother want you to do that? After all she went through…you'd end it now?" Zakiyo asked him. Neo dropped the sword. "You know what you have to do. Defeat the Shadow Empire, and you would have avenged all of the friends and townspeople who died yesterday. The Shadow Empire is the enemy here." Neo looked at Zakiyo.

"I can't…I'm not that powerful." Neo cried.

"Well thinking like that, then maybe you should have killed yourself. Being a coward won't bring back your mother…." Zakiyo said. That got to Neo's head. He rose to the ground, and picked up his sword.

"I'm no coward!" he yelled. Zakiyo smirked.

"Then prove it. Journey to the Shadow Empire and defeat those responsible for your pain."

"That would be the right thing to do! So I will do it. I will do what must be done…to avenge my friends and family." Neo said, honorably.

"Well done…" Zakiyo said. Neo walked through the remains of the town, looking at all of what was lost, the people…the memories…the happiness. It was all gone, and it was because of the evil that had slaughtered everyone he knew last night. Neo was determined not to let any of this go. He was going to accomplish what he said he was going to do. He wasn't going to back down anymore, and nothing was going to stop him. Zakiyo walked up behind him.

"We should be going now. The sooner we leave, then the faster all of this can go away." Neo nodded. Neo said goodbye to everything, and he and Zakiyo proceeded in the direction of the Shadow Empire.

Swordmaszter: Yes, I know this chapter was very brief and boring. And this will probably be the only one like it. So expect more from me very soon. I'm trying my hardest to work on this story now. Remember to review, and to submit any new character ideas you may have.

Chapter 3 Summary: Neo and Zakiyo reach the small town of Rei, only to soon meet up with members of the Shadow Empire. Also, a new main character is introduced.


End file.
